


SPECIALIST

by wings128



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Topping from the Bottom, prequel to "2300"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years in the making…John finally gets help from his favourite specialist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPECIALIST

**Author's Note:**

> This one started from an image of John in the drone control chair wearing season 5’s black BDUs (personally that’s my favourite uniform) but there’s no episode connection here. Hope you enjoy it.

Specialist 

If he hadn't been pulling his mind back to consciousness and away from the luring seductiveness of Atlantis’ genetic trance; he wouldn’t’ve thought the doors, to the octagonal room, closed and locked.

If he hadn't been suppressing his very illegal and ever-deepening feelings for the past three years; he wouldn’t’ve uttered that name, in a husky groan filled with rough need.

If his body hadn't been so painfully hard with the thrill of control and command; he wouldn’t’ve answered the other man’s concerned query, with such a corny yet blatant come-on.

******

He’d been hard from the moment he’d stepped into the room and seen Sheppard controlling the city’s weapons with his mind. Ronon didn't think Sheppard was aware of his presence so he took advantage of the rare moment and let his eyes wander, unrestrained, down the length of Sheppard’s body.

The military commander lay reclined with his eyes closed, his shoulders relaxed and his body moulded to the ancient-designed armchair; fingers moving with tiny flickers in the gel pads of the hand rests. Ronon’s fevered gaze travelled on.

Exposed by the open collar of his black uniform shirt, Sheppard’s pulse beat calmly in the tempting hollow at the base of his throat. Ronon’s eyes had moved down Sheppard’s chest, caressed his narrow waist and focused on how his BDUs curved over long toned thighs, stretched across streamlined hips and emphasised the outline of a cock so hard, it had to be causing pain. Ronon wondered, as he pressed his palm against his own throbbing crotch, did Sheppard get off on the control or was it merely an inconvenient side effect of the mind link? But it wasn't a question he ever expected to get an answer for.

Ronon’s eyes were drawn to the black band on the other man’s right wrist and not for the first time he wondered what was hidden beneath it. A scar? A tattoo? He didn't know, but the idea of Sheppard allowing him to find out by slowly removing the black band, was almost as arousing as the thought of Sheppard arching up against him as Ronon rammed his painfully hard cock up the Colonel’s oh-so-willing ass. 

Ronon jumped as the room’s doors slid shut with a bleep to signal their locked status. Sheppard was coming out of it and his head was moving slowly from side to side and his long, almost elegant fingers were lifting free of the glowing hand rests.

“Ronon!”

The desperation in the Colonel’s voice startled Ronon from his thoughts.

‘Had he heard correctly? Had Sheppard really groaned his name, or had he merely imagined it as part of the fantasy scenario he’d been in the middle of creating?’

Swallowing hard he raised his eyes to meet those of his team leader. The Colonel’s usual defences were lowered and Ronon couldn’t stop staring. He didn’t think it was possible to get harder than he already was, but the look in Sheppard’s eyes was unmistakeable. 

Sheppard was gorgeous; flushed face, slightly parted lips and pupils dilated so wide that only a thin ring of green edged them.

“You ok Sheppard?”

It was a dumb question but Ronon asked it anyway. Partly, he thought, because it was so ingrained in him to help others; but mostly because he knew Sheppard’s voice would be deep and rough with need and Ronon so wanted to hear it again.

“Nah…need a Specialist’s help.”

He’d been right and the thrill of lust that rocketed through him at the thickly accented drawl almost prevented him from catching the invitation in Sheppard’s words.

Ronon wasn't the kind of man who could ignore a cry for help. He covered the distance between the door and the man he hungered for in three strides. He stood over Sheppard, gazing down as Sheppard’s eyes traced the contours of Ronon’s face before settling on his mouth. Ronon watched as his team leader licked his lips and panted his breath in rapid gasps.

“Please?!”

With that one word Ronon was lost. He leaned down and with infinite gentleness, drank from the willing lips of his CO. The question in the kiss was answered when Ronon ran his tongue over Sheppard’s bottom lip. The other man opened to him with an eagerness that broke Ronon’s heart and he groaned as he allowed his own hunger to dominate. Sheppard’s hand slid around the side of Ronon’s neck and yanked him closer. Ronon chuckled deep in his throat and rested his palm on Sheppard’s chest as their tongues tangled in the kiss both men had wanted for years.

Ronon tasted fantastic. He tasted of sunlight, the spices from the steak at lunch and a moist heat that drove John out of his mind. John couldn't get enough so he slid a hand around the tall Satedan’s neck and yanked him closer.

“Damn! Why’d he denied them this for so long?”

Not one of the million or so reasons he’d thought so important, held any weight in the reality that was Ronon kissing him; that was the scraping tickle of the younger man’s beard; that was the feel of a large hand sliding progressively down his chest, over his belt and pressing John’s cock mercilessly against his firm stomach. John’s hips thrust up into the pressure. He tore his mouth from Ronon’s, gulped huge lungfuls of much needed air, before looking up at the man he’d wanted since he’d come to tied up with Teyla and looking into those soft brown eyes.

“Want you!” he confessed. 

The fear that Ronon would reject him had made it sound like an order.

Sheppard’s barked confession rushed through Ronon’s body on a sizzling heat he hadn’t been prepared for and his hand squeezed the hard bulge in his CO’s pants.

“Yeah!” Sheppard growled and threw up his hips “Now!”

Ronon groaned in agreement and muffled Sheppard’s protest with another lengthy kiss as he removed his hand from the other man’s cock to shrug out of his coat.

He wasn’t happy about it but he pulled away from a panting Sheppard to remove his clothes; unlacing his pants with shaky fingers, toeing off boots and pulling off his tunic with a tug at the back of the collar. Ronon waited; naked except for necklaces and buckled gauntlets, at the side of the control chair. He could feel Sheppard’s hot gaze glued to where Ronon’s solid and thoroughly aroused cock lunged up from a nest of dark chocolate hair.

The moment dragged well past teasing and into painful until Ronon couldn’t stand it any longer. It hadn’t escaped his notice that he was the only one naked.

“Sheppard” he growled and watched as the Colonel dragged his eyes up to meet Ronon’s.

John grimaced at the name. It felt too much like officer and subordinate and although that could be worth a try sometime; he wanted their first time to be about the two of them. John and Ronon.

“John” he corrected and couldn’t help the grin that tugged the corner of his mouth up when Ronon nodded.

“John?”

The sound of it went straight to his dick. Ronon had only ever called him John once and only then because he’d been so riled up, he hadn’t realised he’d said it. But John had and the feel of his name in Ronon’s voice, as it vibrated in the dark tunnel’s cool air, had thrilled him to the core and had fuelled many a jerk off fantasy ever since.

Ronon’s cock hovering within reach of his hand and the lingering traces of chair connectivity were making it hard for John to focus.

“Yeah?”

“Get naked”

“Yeah!” he smirked “Give us a hand?”

Ronon had John’s boots off and had moved onto the buttons of his pants in the time it took John to fumble his overshirt’s buttons.

‘What was wrong with him?’ he thought as he raised his hips to aid Ronon and hissed as cold air caressed the swollen shaft of his cock.

He wanted to lick his way up every inch of John’s body as he lay sprawled in the chair; his cock, full, red and stretched to within an inch of it’s life, was pulsing with each of the Colonel’s rapid heartbeats.

“Fuck!” 

Ronon growled and looked into eyes as black as he guessed his own must be.

“What you want?”

He saw John swallow hard and felt the hot gaze travel over him.

“Ride me.”

As soon as the words were out his mouth John wanted to call them back. Ronon had frozen as their meaning sunk in.

‘Would he gather his clothes and run?’

John fervently hoped not. He’d lost track of the times he’d come out of the chair’s trance and fantasised about Ronon just as he was now. Only straddled across John’s hips; long legs hanging over the back of the chair arms, while he gripped its back to help raise and lower his tight hot ass onto John’s hard cock. John wanted that more than his next breath and just in case the situation ever presented itself, he’d started carrying condoms and lube in his leg pocket. Now the moment was upon them. Would Ronon go for it?

John’s order had shocked him but not in the way Ronon had expected. It shocked him that he hadn’t known how much he wanted to do exactly that. As he leaned in to swing a leg over like he was mounting a horse, he saw surprise followed swiftly by lust in John’s widening eyes.

‘So he’d expected rejection.’

Ronon didn’t back down from a challenge and next time, he decided, it’d be John’s tight ass wrapped around Ronon’s hard and hungry cock. The image made his head spin and his cock jump against his stomach as he ground into the hollow of John’s hips.

“Been a while” he confessed and tugged on the ball chain of John’s dog tags as he leaned in to capture those panting breaths in another kiss.

“Same” John answered and felt his face flush even more deeply with embarrassment.

‘Please God, let him hold his load long enough to pleasure Ronon the way he deserved.’

John slid two of his fingers into Ronon’s hot mouth and groaned deep in his chest when Ronon slurped at them wetly. He closed his eyes against the feel of a playful tongue on each tip as he withdrew them before moving to Ronon’s tight hole. The younger man shivered at the touch and John grinned as power surged in his blood.

‘He’d caused that reaction.’

“Do it!” Ronon growled and pushed his ass against John’s fingers “Now!”

John had never been good at taking orders but in this case he’d make an exception. He slowly eased one then two fingers into Ronon and held the younger man’s mouth against his own, with a hand on the back of his neck, to smother the moans.

“More!”

John pushed further, scissoring to encourage the muscles to relax and open. Sweat broke out along his hairline with the effort not to just shove deep, but Ronon had no such inhibitions and ground roughly onto John’s fingers; taking them as deep as they’d go.

“Fuck! Ronon!”

The younger man’s enthusiasm was such a turn on and John could feel his toes curl from the waves and waves of heat washing over his skin.

“More! John…please!”

John leaned in and suckled at the delectable nub of a male nipple. Ronon writhed with abandon and John had to wrap an arm around the other man’s waist to keep from having his fingers broken.

“Easy buddy, wait a sec” he chuckled and reached for his pants.

He wasn’t laughing at Ronon; it was just so damn erotic to see a guy who was usually so restrained silent and guarded, letting go; revealing this side of himself and doing it for John. It blew his mind and fuelled his determination to make this as good as he could for Ronon.

“Waited…long…enough” Ronon mumbled against the length of tasty neck John had unintentionally exposed when he reached over the side of the chair.

John froze as Ronon touched that hot mouth to his skin. 

Ronon immediately pulled back, wondering what unknown boundary he’d crossed and turned John’s face till they were eye to eye.

“What?”

John trembled when Ronon stroked his cheekbone in a gesture of such tenderness it sang to his touch-starved body.

“No marks.”

It was more a plea than a request.

“No marks.”

Ronon reassured and dipped his head into the crook of John’s neck and felt the shudder of pleasure as it rippled through the older man’s entire body.

“Ronon!”

John’s husky groan against his ear and the touch of cool slickness against his hole, brought Ronon out of his hunger filled trance long enough to realise what John wanted.

“Yeah, ok.”

He gripped the back of the chair either side of John’s head and raised himself up enough for John to hold the head of his cock against Ronon’s stretched and eager hole.

“Now buddy!” John croaked and held himself at attention as Ronon lowered himself down.

“Fuck! John!” Ronon cried, too far gone to care if he was heard beyond the chair room doors.

“Wanna stop?!” John whispered on a groan of his own.

This pace was too slow, he wanted nothing more than to tug on Ronon’s hips and seat himself as deep as he could in his hot lover’s tight ass. 

“Fuck no!” Ronon growled and dropped himself down into the cradle of his CO’s hips; swallowing him whole and stealing their breath in one long moan.

“Jesus!” John yelled as he was suddenly surrounded in tight pulsing heat.

They stayed like that for a moment, both panting, their gazes locked. John slid the flat of his palm down Ronon’s sculpted chest, turning it so the back of his hand grazed the flat stomach and felt the taut muscles jerking at his barely-there touch.

John’s hand wrapped tightly around Ronon’s cock, squeezing him into himself and smoothing a thumb over his leaking slit. Ronon rode the rod of hot hard flesh in his ass and rocked up into John’s fist. He could never have imagined such pleasure; the double assault was blowing his mind. 

John shifted his hips, rocking up and settling deeper, nestling his balls against Ronon’s ass while he watched with satisfaction as the other man’s head dropped back on his shoulders and exposed the thick muscular column of his neck.

“Ronon!”

It was an order and Ronon’s cock jerked in its prison at the sound.

“Yeah?” he answered and watched as a devilish gleam sparked in John’s black eyes.

“I want you to fuck yourself on my cock!”

John’s voice broke on the last word and Ronon smirked.

“Do it! Ride my cock! Take me deep in your ass Ronon! Do it! Now!”

John couldn’t believe the things he was saying. They‘d been scripted straight from his fantasies and Ronon was obeying. He lifted himself to the tip of John’s cock with just the strength of his arms, waited, then dropped back into John’s lap.

“Jesus!”

Ronon had stopped moving up and was circling his ass into John’s hips instead. As he opened his mouth to protest this new development, Ronon tugged at the black band on his right wrist. John panicked and tried to pull his arm from Ronon’s grasp.

“No!”

“Shhh…” Ronon soothed as he stretched the band to encompass John’s left wrist as well “s’kay.”

John’s heart was jumping in his chest as Ronon raised his bound hands above his head and held them against the chair back in an inescapable one handed grip.

“Safe” Ronon murmured softly as he resumed his movements.

John saw truth in the blown pupils of the other man’s soft brown eyes. Though it was hard to let someone else have complete control over his body that someone was Ronon and John gave himself over to the strange yet exhilarating freedom of not being in charge.

The sensations were unbelievable. He could feel Ronon’s muscles tighten as the head of John’s cock slammed over his prostate and struck the neck of his ass. Every time. Lift, squeeze, drop, slide, shudder. Up, down, grind, up, down, grind, up…

John knew he wasn’t going to last; not with three years of fantasizing on top of the reality of being allowed to have this. He pushed against the weight on his bound wrists but there was no slack in the grip that held him. He thrust up to meet Ronon’s drop and yelled his lover’s name as he came. His friend rode him, like a prize mount in the Kentucky Derby, through the waves of the best orgasm he’d had in over five years. Jerking off never gave you the same kind of rush as sex did and sex with Ronon…John’s mind was a puddle in the base of his skull.

“Jo..hn!”

Ronon’s rhythm was stuttering, faltering as he neared the edge. His legs trembled as he circled his hips, seeking out pressure for his aching cock by pushing against John’s firm belly; grinding and rutting in desperation.

“Let me?” John whispered into Ronon’s slightly open mouth “let me hold you.”

With a nod Ronon released his arms. John ignored the twang in his muscles and the binding on his wrists and jacked Ronon’s impressive cock in a punishing rhythm.

“Yeah!”

Ronon leaned back, pushing his ass harder against John’s hips and thrusting his cock through John’s fist as he supported his weight on the chair arms. The rush started in his toes, his balls tightened and lightning struck in the base of his spine. With one final violent thrust of his hips, his orgasm rocked his foundations, flooded his system with overwhelming pleasure and whited out his vision. John kept fisting two handed, as his lover’s hot come splashed over both their chests and ran down John’s hand, riding Ronon through the aftershocks of his release.

**** 

“Ronon?” 

The sound of his name in John’s hoarse voice was pulling him back to consciousness. First a slow circling of the hips under him, followed by a pleasant spark in his ass.

“Ronon?”

A fingernail scraped his nipple and sent shuddering echoes down his spine and into his slowly deflating cock.

“John?” he grinned sleepily and leaned up to capture the Colonel’s kiss-swollen lips

“Mmm”

Another kiss.

“Gotta go” John sighed.

Another kiss.

“My place, 2300?” John asked breathlessly and Ronon grinned.

The knowledge that his kisses had the ability to steal John’s breath was dizzying.

“Yeah…okay” he agreed reluctantly and hoped that John understood his reluctance came from having to wait and not from any regret or hesitation for another go.

“Need some help?” John whispered on a gasping shudder as Ronon pulled free and tried to dismount onto rubbery legs.

“All good” Ronon laughed happily as his balance waivered and he grabbed John’s forearm for support.

“Definitely” John smirked.

***** 

They were dressed, having given each other a careful once over for missed evidence and John was reaching for the door control, when Ronon grabbed his arm and pulled him into a bear hug. John couldn’t help the shiver of pleasure that rippled through him in response to the display of strength. He felt Ronon’s flat hand slide the length of his spine and grab a handful of his ass.

“Ronon!”

Ronon felt the heat of John’s breath through the fabric of his tunic when the Colonel sighed his name. A perfectly taut handful of John’s ass filled his palm and he couldn’t resist pulling John up and in to rub their cocks together. John’s hands were palming his nipples.

“Are we…?”

The half formed question felt silly floating between them and John took so long to answer that Ronon was worried he’d blown it before they’d begun.

John’s mind was reeling. It was what he’d hoped for all along but he’d figured Ronon would want casual, someone who’d scratch the itch when the need got too great, but nothing more. So to hear what the other man couldn’t fully express…scattered every thought in his head to the far reaches of the galaxy.

“Yeah, um, if you’re okay with that…I mean…I’m okay with it if you’re okay…with it.”

‘God he felt like he was seventeen again!’

John felt heat flood his face and heard light hearted laughter as he buried his embarrassment in his lover’s chest.

“Yeah I’m good” Ronon answered and tugged John’s face up with a finger under his chin.

“Wanted you a long time” John confessed as he took Ronon’s mouth in a possessive, wet and dirty kiss.

“Same” Ronon gasped when they came up for air.

John grinned at the passion in Ronon’s voice.

‘He’d caused that.’

“2300?”

“Yeah…John?”

“Yeah?” John shivered at the need in Ronon’s eyes.

Ronon dug his fingers into John’s ass as he lowered his mouth to his CO’s ear.

“I’m gonna throw you face down on your bed…”

He pulled John’s cheeks apart in demonstration.

“…I’m gonna ram so deep you’ll feel me when you swallow…”

Ronon nibbled on a tender earlobe and chuckled as John’s hardening cock ground into the hollow at the top of his thigh.

“…I’m gonna fuck you so long and slow, mine will be the only name you’ll remember…and you’ll be screaming it…over and over…before I’m done.”

“Promise?” John panted against Ronon’s ear.

“John?”

“Mmm?”

“I promise.”


End file.
